El padrino
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Albus Dumbledore le comunica que Harry tendrá que irse a vivir con los Dursley, Sirius sólo se resigna con una condición: que cuiden de él como se merece. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que esos cuidados no lo han sido tanto? Escrito para el reto "¿Qué pasaría si?" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". AU.


**EL PADRINO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"¿Qué pasaría si?" **__del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres".**__ En mi caso me ha tocado responder a "what iff…" planteado por Nea Potter: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius nunca hubiera sido acusado de asesinar a Peter, y Dumbledore estuviera al corriente de quién era el verdadero guardián secreto de los Potter? La respuesta a esta cuestión, a continuación. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Está tan furioso que le cuesta respirar. Siente como las lágrimas saladas se escurren por sus mejillas y no le importa que los demás vean que está llorando. Desde que descubrió que Lily y James están muertos, no ha podido hacer otra cosa. Llorar y soñar con el momento en que tendrá a Peter frente a sí.

Va a matarlo con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera merece morir por causa de la magia, como cualquier otro brujo digno de serlo. Peter Pettigrew no es más que una rata traidora y Sirius ansía rodear su cuello y apretar hasta robarle todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Le odia con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no quiere hacerlo, recuerda su antigua amistad y algo amargo y duro se le atasca en la garganta. No entiende por qué ha causado la muerte de James y Lily y no desea escuchar sus razones porque no hay razones que valgan. Nada puede excusarle por lo que ha hecho. Su traición es imperdonable y Sirius se detiene un instante porque se ahoga.

Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que todo es por su culpa. A él se le ocurrió la idea de nombrar a Peter guardián secreto de sus amigos. Jamás pensó que precisamente Colagusano pudiera hacer lo que finalmente hizo. Creyó que nadie se plantearía la posibilidad de que fuese el guardián de los Potter. Pensó que los mortífagos irían a por él y estaba dispuesto a esperarles con la varita alzada. Porque Sirius nunca hubiera vendido a sus amigos. No a la dulce Lily. No a James, que no era sólo su amigo. Que era su hermano.

Pero subestimó a Peter, eso está claro. Confiaron en él y subestimaron su capacidad para volverse en contra de todos y ahora los Potter están muertos. Y es por su culpa, cierto, pero Sirius no puede olvidar que Colagusano fue en busca de Voldemort para delatar a sus amigos y eso merece un castigo.

Reanuda la marcha y se sabe más Black que nunca. Porque los Black son temperamentales y nunca olvidan las afrentas y él tiene más motivos que nadie para desear venganza. Corre a través de las calles muggles sin importarle que la gente pueda verle, siguiendo su instinto. Un instinto que le lleva hasta aquella calle estrecha y empinada que huele a fruta fresca y pescado recién traído de la lonja más cercana.

Peter está allí, justo al otro lado. Entre ellos, apenas quince metros de distancia y una docena de muggles que no parecen percatarse de su presencia. Una vocecita muy débil le dice a Sirius que ese no es el mejor sitio para ajustar cuentas porque hay muchos inocentes que podrían resultar heridos, pero la furia y el hambre de justicia le ganan la partida y el joven brujo grita con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Pettigrew!

Colagusano se da media vuelta y le mira. Sirius ve y huele su miedo y no se detiene. Alza la varita, empuñándola con todas sus fuerzas, y corre para acercarse más a él. Le sorprende que Peter no salga disparado como el cobarde que es. Al parecer, el pánico ha conseguido que se le queden los pies pegados al suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Peter?

Ahora los muggles les están mirando. Colagusano también tiene la varita en la mano y Sirius sabe que podría utilizarla en cualquier momento, pero no le dará la oportunidad. Está furioso y a veces la ira le impide pensar con claridad, pero no es estúpido y no piensa dejarse vencer. No por Peter Pettigrew. Colagusano. Su viejo amigo. El asesino de sus mejores amigos.

—Yo no quería, Sirius. Él me obligó.

Las palabras se le meten por los oídos y hacen que la cabeza le dé vueltas. Sirius sonríe. Sólo tiene que andar dos metros más y podrá agarrarle del cuello y apretar. Sólo apretar.

—¿Qué te obligó? ¡Juraste protegerles con tu vida y no has tardado ni dos días en traicionarles! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

—Tú no sabes cómo es, Sirius.

Black sabe lo que ese miserable va a hacer antes de que pueda pronunciar el hechizo y se siente horrorizado. Comprende que Peter ha llegado a un punto en el que sería capaz de sacrificar a medio mundo con tal de salvarse y tiene la certeza de que la vida de esos muggles que les rodean no le importan ni un poco. Ni la suya, la del fiel Canuto que siempre lo ha dado todo por aquellos a los que ama.

—¡_Expelliarmus!_

Peter no puede hacer nada para impedir que la varita se le escape de los dedos. Sirius la coge al vuelo y se acerca aún más. Sabe que después de eso, los funcionarios del Ministerio no tardarán en venir. Sabe que tal vez esté metido en un buen lío por usar magia delante de los muggles, pero en ese momento sólo piensa en culminar con su venganza. Colagusano no le da ninguna pena. Sigue odiándolo. Sigue queriendo matarle.

—¡No te muevas, Black!

—¡Tira la varita!

Aurores. Sirius maldice su llegada, pero todo le resulta tan irónico e incomprensible que rompe a reír. Y entonces, cuando escucha la voz de Peter, lamenta no haber sido un poco más rápido.

—¡Detenedle! ¡Él traicionó a los Potter! ¡Quería matarme a mí! Traté de detenerlo, pero me desarmó e iba a matarme.

Siente como unas cuerdas invisibles le rodean y no deja de reír mientras es arrastrado rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Sirius no tiene ni idea de lo que pasará a continuación, pero no le importa porque ha fracasado en su autoimpuesta misión. Le da igual lo que ocurra. Lily y James están muertos por su culpa y Peter se ha salido con la suya. Nada tiene ya ningún sentido. Nunca lo tendrá.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado en las celdas del Ministerio de Magia. Es vagamente consciente de que su estómago lleva mucho rato suplicándole por comida, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas. Recordar el cadáver de James hace que se estremezca horrorizado y pensar en la pobre Lily le estruja el corazón. Y luego está Harry, su pequeño ahijado.

Sabe que con Hagrid estará a salvo. Sabe que no debe preocuparse por él porque Dumbledore sabrá cuidarle, pero realmente se preocupa. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se habrá despertado llorando y buscando a su madre? ¿Será capaz de comprender lo que ha pasado? ¿Conservará recuerdos de sus padres cuando se haga un poco más mayor?

Agita la cabeza. Se siente mareado y muy cansado y confundido. ¿Dónde estará Peter? Seguramente a esas alturas esté convenciendo a todo el mundo mágico de que fue él, Sirius Black, el que traicionó a los Potter. Sigue estando muy enfadado con él y sus deseos de venganza no han menguado ni un poco. ¿Se creerán los aurores sus mentiras? ¿Terminará sus días en Azkaban? Tal vez sea lo que se merezca, por haber sido tan estúpido y confiado.

Todos en la Orden sabían que había un traidor, pero a Sirius nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera ser Peter. De hecho, durante algún tiempo estuvo convencido de que podría ser Remus. Por eso no le pidió a él que fuera el guardián secreto. ¡Oh, Merlín! Pobre Remus. ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de él? Con todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por culpa de su licantropía, debía sentirse terriblemente decepcionado al saber que sus amigos le miraban con suspicacia. Y todo por Peter. Maldito Colagusano. Maldito por siempre.

Sirius se lleva un buen sobresalto cuando la puerta de la celda se abre. Casi espera ver a un par de dementores que vienen en su busca para llevarle derechito a Azkaban, pero es Remus. Remus Lupin con su ropa de segunda o tercera mano, su pelo castaño y su mirada cálida y amable. Su amigo. Su querido y desdichado Lunático.

Se pone en pie de un salto y no sabe si quedarse quieto o darle un abrazo. Remus toma la decisión por ambos y en menos de un segundo Sirius siente crujir sus costillas mientras es envuelto por los brazos de su amigo. El único que le queda.

—James y Lily —Musita. Y su voz suena espantosamente débil, más parecida a un sollozo que a otra cosa.

—Ya lo sé, Sirius —Remus suena exactamente igual que él.

Permanecen abrazos y llorando un buen rato, hasta que Sirius cae en la cuenta de que tiene algo muy importante que decir. Porque tal vez merezca pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, no puede negarlo, pero tampoco va a consentir que Peter se libre. Por nada del mundo.

—Escucha, Remus —Mira a su amigo con ojos enloquecidos—. Ha sido Peter. Convencí a James y a Lily para que lo nombraran guardián secreto en el último momento. Ha sido él.

Lunático le mira fijamente un instante y luego vuelve a abrazarle con la misma fuerza de antes, como si realmente se alegrara de que estuviera bien. Sano y salvo.

—También lo sé. Ahora mismo Dumbledore está en el Wizengamont. No tardarán mucho en soltarte.

—¿De verdad? —Remus asiente—. ¿Y Peter?

—Se lo van a llevar a Azkaban dentro de un rato, hasta que sea su juicio.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Sirius aprieta los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de furia le invade por completo—. Iba a matarlo, Lunático. Quería vengarme de él.

—Eso ya da igual. Va a pasar el resto de su vida allí encerrado. Tendrá su merecido.

Sirius asiente y tiene que volver a abrazar a Remus porque sólo él parece vivo y cercano en ese horrible momento. Es un ancla al mundo real, lo único que hace que no se vuelva loco de dolor. Es su alivio y a la vez su vergüenza y tiene que esconder la cabeza en su hombro antes de seguir hablando.

—Lo siento mucho, Remus —Susurra. Se alegra cuando Lunático le abraza aún más fuerte—. No debí dejar que fuera su guardián secreto.

—No tenías forma de saberlo, Sirius. No es tu culpa.

—Pensé que eras tú, Lunático. Perdóname.

—Claro que te perdono —Y Remus se aleja de él para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos—. Es lo que Voldemort quería, que desconfiásemos los unos de los otros. Pero ahora que sabemos la verdad, ya no tiene sentido darle vueltas al pasado. Da igual, Sirius. Y, para serte sincero, yo también desconfié de ti.

Sirius casi se siente horrorizado. Casi, pero entonces comprende que Remus podría tener sus razones porque, de la misma forma que nadie podría fiarse por completo de un licántropo, ser un Black no inspira demasiada confianza. Lo que hace en lugar de soltar un reproche es sonreír.

—Menudo par de idiotas.

—Y que lo digas, Canuto.

—James nos encontraría patéticos.

—Seguramente.

El dolor se puede palpar en el ambiente. Sirius sabe que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que logre superar la muerte de su amigo, pero al menos le queda el consuelo de saber que Remus estará a su lado. Y justo entonces se acuerda nuevamente de alguien muy importante. Tal vez el más importante de todos.

—¿Y Harry? Estaba vivo, Remus. Lo dejé a cargo de Dumbledore.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, Canuto. Está a salvo.

—¿Dónde está? Tengo que cuidar de él. Es mi ahijado.

—Dumbledore se ha hecho cargo. Pronto sabrás lo que ha pasado. Y ahora —Remus se las apaña para sacar un paquetito de su chaqueta—. Te he traído algo de comer. Debes estar hambriento.

Y Sirius podría haber hecho cientos de cosas antes de ponerse a llenar su estómago de comida, pero escucha los rugidos procedentes de su interior y da buena cuenta de todo lo que Remus le trae. Sabe que aún no ha terminado de luchar, pero que necesitará estar fuerte para hacerlo.

* * *

Las novedades no le hacen demasiado feliz. Cuando Sirius se reúne con Albus Dumbledore y éste procede a explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido desde la muerte de James y Lily, el brujo se siente abrumado. Le habla de Peter y de su más que probable condena a cadena perpetua, de los mortífagos huidos y capturados y de Snape. A Sirius nunca le ha caído bien ese bastardo y no se cree que haya estado trabajando para la Orden del Fénix desde hace algún tiempo, traicionado a Voldemort y logrando salvar las vidas de algunos compañeros de batalla. Sirius podría haberse pasado horas desgranando los motivos por los que el maldito Quejicus no es digno de la protección de Dumbledore, pero hay algo que le preocupa más. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Harry Potter, su ahijado. Por lo visto, el viejo director de Hogwarts se ha tomado la libertad de enviar al bebé con su tía Petunia y eso es algo que Sirius no puede aceptar. Harry es su responsabilidad. James y Lily le confiaron su crianza en caso de que ellos no estuvieran y, por desgracia, ahora ambos están muertos.

—Es un error, profesor —Aunque Dumbledore siempre le ha inspirado un gran respeto, habla con absoluta confianza en sí mismo, casi con vehemencia—. James y Lily no hubieran querido que Harry estuviera con esa mujer. Petunia siempre rechazó la magia.

—La cuestión no es esa, Sirius. Si he enviado a Harry a casa de su tía es porque sólo allí estará a salvo.

—¿Cómo va a estar a salvo con alguien que no lo quiere?

Albus Dumbledore se queda en silencio un instante, decidiendo la conveniencia de hablar o callar. Finalmente, opta por lo primero. Le cuenta a Sirius que Lily sacrificó su vida por salvar la de Harry y que antes de morir conjuró una magia ancestral que muy pocos son capaces de utilizar. Una magia basada en el amor y que se mantendrá latente mientras Harry sea un niño siempre y cuando se mantenga al lado de alguien con quien comparta sangre. En ese caso, su tía Petunia.

—Debe haber alguna manera.

—Escucha, Sirius. Estoy convencido de que Voldemort regresará en algún momento. Nuestra obligación es mantener a Harry a salvo y la mejor opción es hacer que crezca junto a sus tíos.

—No puede pedirme que me mantenga alejado de él. Soy su padrino.

"_Es lo único que me queda"_, piensa. Y le sorprende que Albus Dumbledore esboce una sonrisa bonachona.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Tan solo actúa con discreción.

* * *

Sirius está cansado de decirle a Dumbledore que los Dursley no son unos buenos tutores para Harry, pero el anciano se niega a hacerle caso. Una y otra vez utiliza la excusa de la protección de sangre y Sirius empieza a encontrarlo muy irritante.

Se ha pasado los últimos cuatro años rondando por casa de los Dursley, unas veces con su forma humana y otras transformado en un enorme perro negro. Ha tenido que ver como Harry, su querido Harry, es continuamente ninguneado e ignorado y muchas veces ha tenido que contenerse para no acudir a su lado y darle un abrazo.

Ese día se le acaba la paciencia. Petunia Dursley ha llevado a su hijo y a su sobrino al parque y, mientras el niño gordinflón de los Dursley hace el burro con sus amigos, Harry se marcha a un rincón apartado y se pone a jugar con la arena. Sólo necesita eso para ser feliz y a Sirius le gusta ver cómo se ríe. Le duele muchísimo ver los ojos tristes de un niño que nunca ha recibido ninguna clase de afecto y lamenta muchísimo no habérselo dado él mismo.

Le observa durante un rato. Cree que su ahijado podrá pasar una tarde tranquila, pero entonces Dudley y sus amigos se acercan para molestar. No es la primera vez que lo hacen y todo el cuerpo de Sirius entra en tensión. Sabe que no podrá intervenir y que Petunia no hará nada cuando empiecen a fastidiarle.

Primero le insultan. A Dudley le gusta decirle que es un huérfano idiota y que nadie le quiere. Sirius sabe que al pobre niño le duele escuchar aquello; a él mismo se le revuelven las entrañas, pero Canuto permanece escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Son solo palabras. Petunia debería detenerlas, pero sólo son palabras que Harry está aprendiendo a ignorar. Lo que el pequeño no ignora es el empujón que le da Dudley. Ya le ha agredido en otras ocasiones y por lo general el niño no se defiende, pero esa tarde parece enfadado y también empuja a Dudley, que trastabilla hacia atrás y cae de espaldas, haciéndose una herida en la cabeza.

Sirius sonríe internamente. No es que le guste que los niños pequeños terminen heridos, pero ese Dursley se lo tiene merecido porque es un matón asqueroso y no deja de fastidiar a Harry. Espera que el gordinflón haya aprendido la lección esa tarde y que se largue de allí, pero los otros niños empiezan a armar follón y Petunia no tarda en llegar al lugar. En cuanto ve el pelo rubio de su hijo manchado de sangre, se pone pálida.

—¡Oh, Dudders! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡Harry me ha empujado! ¡Es malo!

Petunia entorna los ojos, deja de mimar a su hijo y se acerca a Harry. Cuando le cruza la cara de un bofetón, Sirius se queda paralizado. Cuando le da un segundo tortazo y el labio le estalla en sangre, el animago no escucha nada más.

—¡Maldito anormal! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hi…? ¡Ah!

Canuto sale de la nada y muerde con saña el brazo de Petunia Dursley. Sólo se da por satisfecho cuando siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Entonces la suelta y, aprovechando el momento de confusión, agarra con los dientes el cuello de la camiseta gigante de Harry y lo arrastra hasta los arbustos para desaparecerse con él.

Media hora después, Harry Potter está sentado en la cocina del apartamento que comparte con Remus en el Callejón Diagon, con el labio completamente curado y zampándose un tazón de chocolate con bizcochos. Si le ha extrañado que un enorme perro negro se transforme en hombre, no lo ha demostrado.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate, Harry? —El niño asiente y le sonríe. Hace mucho que Sirius no lo ve sonriendo de esa forma—. ¿Quieres más?

—¿Un poquito?

—Todo el que quieras.

Harry parece a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría. Sirius añade un poco más de chocolate y le observa, embobado. Es la vocecita del niño la que lo saca de su ensoñación.

—Señor, ¿está bien que coma su chocolate?

—Pues claro que está bien, Harry.

—Pero la tía Petunia siempre nos dice a Dudley y a mí que no debemos aceptar nada de los desconocidos.

—Y es un buen consejo, pero yo no soy un desconocido.

—¿No lo es?

—No Harry. Me llamo Sirius Black y soy tu padrino.

El niño parpadea sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo conocí a tus padres, que se murieron cuando eras muy pequeñito. Ellos me pidieron que cuidara de ti si les pasaba algo.

Harry se queda callado. Sí, Lily y James confiaron en él para muchas cosas y Sirius tiene la sensación de haberles fallado en casi todas.

—¿Conoció a mis papás?

—Claro. Espera aquí.

Sirius corre hasta su habitación y se hace con el viejo álbum de fotografías. Cuando regresa a la cocina, Harry no ha movido ni un músculo. Se siente bastante ansioso antes de mostrarle al pequeño el retrato de sus padres.

—Mira a tus papás. Se llamaban James y Lily.

Harry entorna los ojos y se concentra en la fotografía. Un instante después, se ríe y parece sorprendido y satisfecho a partes iguales.

—¡Se mueve!

—Pues claro que se mueve. ¡Es una fotografía mágica!

—¿Mágica? ¿Cómo en los dibus?

Y Sirius, que sabe que los Dursley le han robado a ese niño una buena parte de su infancia mágica, asiente con compresión.

—Como en los dibus.

—¡Qué guay!

Sirius se muere de ganas por contarle cosas sobre sus padres, pero escucha el sonido de una aparición en el salón.

—¡Sirius! ¿Estás aquí?

Es Remus. Y parece alarmado. Bien, las noticias no han tardado en llegar al mundo mágico.

—En la cocina.

—¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! Alguien ha secuestrado a…

Acaba de irrumpir en la habitación y tiene los ojos fijos en Harry. El pobre Lunático se ha quedado boquiabierto y Sirius encuentra ciertamente cómica su expresión.

—¡Harry!

—Mira quién ha venido a casa, Lunático.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Harry, dile "hola" a Remus.

—¡Hola, Remus! —El niño está entusiasmado al pronunciar esas palabras. Remus, que parece menos sorprendido y más enfadado, acierta a responderle.

—Hola, Harry —Después, mira a Sirius. Hay mucho del licántropo en esos ojos que por lo general son bastante amistosos—. ¿Podemos hablar un momentito, Sirius?

—Claro que sí, amigo.

Los dos hombres van hasta el salón. Sirius apenas ha contado hasta cinco cuando se produce el estallido. Eso sí, Remus tiene el detalle de gritar en voz baja.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?

—He traído a Harry a casa. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Lo único que veo es que te has vuelto loco. ¡Lo has secuestrado!

—No Remus —Sirius deja de sonreír porque lo que tiene que decir a continuación es trascendental—. Lo he traído porque esa mujer del demonio ha tenido la desfachatez de pegarle a Harry. Y te juro por mi vida que no voy a dejar que vuelva a maltratarle. Bastante inquina he tenido que tragar porque Dumbledore insiste en que allí está a salvo.

Está seguro de que Remus saldrá en defensa del director, pero lo que hace es entornar los ojos.

—¿Como que le ha pegado?

—Lo que oyes, Lunático. No sólo deja que su hijo le haga la vida imposible. Esta tarde ha empezado a darle una paliza y me da igual lo que Dumbledore diga. Yo soy el padrino de Harry y a partir de ahora se va a quedar conmigo. Y si para conseguirlo tengo que darme a la fuga, lo haré.

Remus traga aire y se toma unos segundos para reflexionar. Después, sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amigo.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo es la vida de un fugitivo.

Sirius también vuelve a sonreír. Es agradable poder contar con tipos como Remus Lupin que, licántropos y todo, son geniales como amigos.

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore finalmente decide que Harry Potter estará mejor con Sirius Black que con cualquier otra persona del mundo, todos se alegran. Los Dursley porque ya no tendrán que cargar con el engendro nunca más, Sirius porque contar con la compañía de su ahijado es lo que siempre ha deseado y, ante todo, Harry porque descubre lo que es ser un niño de verdad. Sus años sufriendo en casa de sus tíos quedan atrás y Sirius se asegura de que crezca feliz. Sabe que ha fallado en muchas cosas, pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de redimirse piensa a hacerlo. Dedicará su vida a cuidar de Harry y se asegurará de que nadie pueda dañarlo jamás. Porque Harry es más que un ahijado. Es el hijo del que fuera como un hermano para él, lo que le convierte en su sobrino de mentirijillas. Es su vida y su razón para seguir adelante.

**FIN**

_Y hasta aquí voy a escribir. A pesar de que los Merodeadores no son lo mío, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este relato. Espero que sobre todo te guste a ti, Nea Potter, y que tus expectativas se hayan visto cumplidas. Por lo demás, un placer participar en el reto. Besetes para todos y hasta pronto._


End file.
